


Finally Free

by SimmeringSun



Series: Antithetical Sides of a Mirror [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Redemption, Swordfighting, This work is pretty old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: When someone wishes for Galacta Knight to be free, trouble arises when the knight lands in Dreamland.(Originally uploaded on FF on August 16, 2016)





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a Kirby unvierse that is mostly in the game universe buthas some of the anime's aspects. 
> 
> Some of you might be thinking "Hey wasn't this already posted on here?", and you are correct! I took it and it's sequal down since I planned on deleting my old account. I am attatched to this story even if some of the writing is attrocious so here it is again.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Somewhere far out in the galaxy an imprisoned knight stands alone.

His eyes are closed tightly behind his mask but he was not in any sort of slumber. He had come to the conclusion about what felt like a hundred years ago that there was no use in keeping his eyes open anymore, for the same blackness fills his vision whether he keeps his eyes open or not.

He doesn't know how long he has been trapped in this crystal prison of his. His rotting mind tells him it must have been at least a million years. It might even tell him it must have been a billion years at those bad times where the itch to spread out his wings and fly through the galaxy's skies, to just move, becomes unbearable and something inside of him that he's unaware of crumbles even more.  
At those times he feels like he can't breathe even if the damn crystal was providing him with the necessities he needed to survive.

He knew he did horrible things. He knew he slaughtered people for the sake of slaughtering people. He knew that it wasn't deemed as right to destroy planets and villages the way he had done in the past but he didn't regret any of that. The only thing he regretted was getting caught. He regrets allowing them to take him and put him here in this prison with not even a lock to pick; a prison with no exit.

Well, they did allow him to exit it every once in awhile. At these times they would transport him places, bringing him to hopeless fools who had no idea who they were truly up against. He had killed hundreds of foolish warriors during this time, all of them believing that they're 'extensive' training stood even a mere chance against his mighty power. He was rusty and his whole body felt cramped up due to his confines but each time he managed to execute every single opponent.

Except one.

The Knight of Dreamland had come to play one day, and with his mighty sword Galacta Knight was the one who had been defeated and locked away.

So now he seethes in his own anger in his prison. The cursed knight had taken his title away, the last thing he had. He has nothing but this feeling of suffocation and rage mixing inside of him and coursing through him so rapidly that it made him feel sick.

He was angry at this knight for taking the last thing he held onto. He was angry at NOVA to have the nerve to use him as a toy to amuse pathetic warriors. He was angry at the people who locked him away for causing this.

The person he hated the most was a vile one though. He hated how they had allowed themselves to be put in such a situation. He hated them and how they let their mind be so affected and corrupted with these different emotions and feelings. He hated them for failing each time to escape. Yes, his true enemy was himself in the end.

He wouldn't be trapped forever though, for his spirit may have been tarnished but it was not fully broken.

So there he was, stuck in the prison he execrated so, until the soft sounds that could be compared to the popping of popcorn started off. This slight sound that he knew all too well grew louder and from behind his eyelids he still held firmly closed he could sense the sudden flashing lights around him.  
He let out a sigh as he opened his eyelids, blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden strikes of lightning that filled the air around him.

He waited for a few seconds and suddenly the crystal that surrounded him was gone and underneath his shoes were dust and rock. He stretched out a bit, flapping his wings a few times to try and stop that numb feeling that he felt in them from not being used for such a prolonged period of time.

He looked around and when his eyes looked upward he saw the being he had expected to see.

"Where is my challenger?", Galacta Knight asks, cursing inside his head at how his voice cracked a little since it hasn't been needed for so long.

"There is no challenger this time. A being came and wished for your freedom. You are free to go.", NOVA says and Galacta Knight blinks in surprise, not sure if he had heard the other correctly.  
He surely had to be dreaming right? Somebody granting his freedom after all he had done in the past? How absurd!

Galacta Knight poked his hand lightly with the tip of his lance, slightly surprised to feel genuine pain.  
This was no dream. He was free.

This all just didn't add up in his mind.

"Who?", He asks the other.

"I cannot say.", NOVA says and before Galacta Knight can question them more or try his best to defeat the other as an act of revenge, despite all the obvious odds against him, the other is gone.  
Galacta Knight stood there for a few minutes on the barren land which resembled the surface of a moon. His mind just couldn't process it. He was finally free after all those years of agonizing imprisonment. But who would free him? People wouldn't do something like this from the bottom of their heart without a price.

After those few minutes something inside of his mind clicked. This should be the time he rejoices this freedom, fly up into the air and sour the galaxy until he gets bored of flying which wouldn't happen for months due to his longing to fly those skies so close above him.

So he did just that. He took off into the air, can't helping but doing a little twirl as he goes into the skies and flies through the open space as fast as his wings can take him.

He shoots past stars and planets that he fails to recognize and he smiles. He had a lot of catching up to do and a lot of revenge to carry out but his mind seemed to block out those thoughts for now, instead concerned with flying in the air, with actually being free after so long.

After a day that seemed like minutes his wings grew tired and he knew that a short rest might be in order before he could fly through those skies once more. Besides, he needed to plan his next courses of action also.

He ceases to stop moving forward in his flight and looks down to see an unfamiliar planet. He slowly soared down close to the planet, not wanting to fight anybody that might recognize him if the planet is inhabited.

When he got closer and closer to the surface of the planet, he noticed that he couldn't see any creature in sight, yet the place was flourishing with plants of all different sizes.

He planted his feet firmly on the dirt ground, his lance clutched tightly in his hand just in case the need to attack arises. The place might look barren but the knight’s intuition told him to be careful.

He walked through shrubbery and grass to find a good place to rest for a bit until he felt something he hadn't felt since he was captured.

The crystal always provided him with nutrients to live. His stomach hurt a bit inside and he smiled at this feeling of hunger, something he never thought that he would miss.

After finding a few yellow fruits of an odd shape and eating them and drinking water from a nearby river he felt better and continued on his way.

After a while of walking, the planet he was on slowly turned dark, the sun easing it’s way behind the distant horizon. The sky was filled with hues of orange and red when he found a cave.

A cave, that would be perfect to sleep in would it not? But he couldn't.

He stepped inside and immediately wanted to step out. The cave felt too small and the more he walked into it and the more darkness that surrounded him, the more he felt trapped.

He knew it was insensible to feel this way, the exit was right behind him and he had the power to leave the cave anytime he wanted to. But his brain didn't seem to take that into account and he went back outside to sleep on a thick branch of a nearby tree.

He awoke a while later to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes immediately and stood on the branch with his shield and lance clutched in his hands, immediately ready for a battle.  
He looked down at the ground and was confused by what he saw.

There stood what appeared to be a young child. From the light of the moon he saw that the child was a puffball and his skin was of a slightly dark grey. He looked melancholy and not sure what to do next as he looked anywhere but at the knight.

Galacta Knight jumped down from the tree, making the child jump in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Who are you?", Galacta Knight asks as he points the tip of his lance at the other. The other looks frightened by this action but looks away from the lance and holds out a piece of paper.  
The knight hesitantly received the piece of paper, not ceasing to aim his lance at the other in the process.

His eyes scanned the message on the piece of paper that was written in ink. It read as follows:

"Dear Galacta Knight,

Welcome back. I have taken the liberty to free you from your prison. All I ask is for you to do your own part and complete a favor for me. I want you to kill Kirby of the Stars and the Knight of Dreamland, Meta Knight. I would appreciate it if you completed this task as soon as possible. Who knows? Someone might wish for you to go back to your prison if you aren't careful.

-A friend"

When he's done reading the letter he curses under his breath. Whoever this 'friend' was had the nerve to not only command him to do something but to also threaten him in the process.

"Who sent this?", He asks the puffball.

"Poyo, poyo.", The grey puffball mumbles. He was only a baby.

"Leave.", Galacta Knight says harshly. "And if I see you following me I will not hesitate to take your life."

The puffball seems to understand what the knight had said, nodding quickly and running away as fast as he could.

Galacta Knight thought about chasing the other to see if it will lead him to the person who wrote this letter but he thought against it. Whoever wrote this must be high in power if they had the nerve to write this to him. He would destroy him one day but right now was not the time.

Meta Knight. Why did this person want the knight of Dreamland dead? Did he too lose against him? And Kirby. He did not recognize this name.

He looked up at the stars in the sky and sighed. The threat of his newfound freedom being taken away made him feel nauseous. He had just obtained it. He wasn't going back to that cursed crystal ever again, not as long as he can help it. However, he was not going to allow himself to be someone’s puppet either.

He suddenly felt restless and didn't feel the need to rest anymore so under the dull light of the moon he took off into the sky and flew through the stars once more.

After a while of flying and looking at even more planets and stars he saw an odd planet that actually looked quite familiar. The planet was shaped as a yellow star and shined brightly in a radiant gold.

Something inside of him said that it was both a good idea and a bad idea to go to this familiar yet unfamiliar planet. So naturally he flew towards it cautiously.

He flew closer to the large planet, breaking through the clouds that littered it's skies. In the distance he could see a village, one of the buildings appearing to be a grand castle.

He steps down onto the grassy ground and walks through the forest that was nearby the village so none of the inhabitants could see him behind the thick trees.

While walking through the forest he passes by rabbits and squirrels, creatures he hadn't seen in ages. He doesn't stop too long to look at them because as he peers out at the village from the branch of a tree closer by he recognizes the place where he is at immediately.

He was in Dreamland. The home of that cursed knight. Just his luck.

His heart seemed to immediately beat faster at the thought of the knight. He wasn't strong enough yet, he still needed to train. If the knight of Dreamland knew that he was here then he would surely take him him to NOVA and have him put back. He needed to leave immediately.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about the sudden realization that he didn't notice someone behind him throw a spear at him that went through his wing.

Galacta Knight hissed in pain and turns around with his lance in hand and charges at the Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana who had hit him. How dare this impudent creature harm his precious wings?

The Waddle Dee who felt so brave and confident a few minutes before cowered in fear and yelled out in agony as Galacta Knight stabbed the other in the side with his lance. The poor Waddle Dee struggled to roll over and run away before he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Galacta Knight was so startled by the fact that he let such a weak creature tear one of his wings that he failed to notice the Waddle Dee's chest rise and fall softly, still faintly breathing.

Galacta Knight went deeper into the forest, not wanting any others that might be out there to see him.

When his feet hurt from all of the walking and a river blocked his path he sat down on a nearby rock.

He winced as he finally took out the spear from his wing. The spear was pretty big, having created a hole about the size of a golf ball in his wing. He wasn't sure if he could fly with his wing like this now.  
He stood on the rock and flapped his wings, letting out a relieved sigh as he was lifted in the air. The wing still hurt but it would heal overtime.

He didn't fly beyond the trees though. He would have to wait until night to carry on and leave the planet for now to avoid the risk of the village seeing him and send for the knight of Dreamland. He risked enough leaving that body there.

The body. He left it there.

He ran back to where he had struck down the creature and much to his dismay, where the body lay before was now an empty space.

He backed away, looked around and went on his way to go find a place to hide for the day.  
After a while he found a cave. He stepped in, felt the same thing he felt that familiar suffocating feeling and then stepped out. He could find another place to hide.

After a while he settled for branch in the middle of a tall tree. The branch was not too low so someone can look up from the ground and see him clearly and the branch was not too high so someone can fly above and look down and see him clearly.

He felt a bit safer on the branch and as he sat there he cursed himself for being so weak. Damn that knight. If he hadn't been trapped in that crystal so long with no opportunity to train besides those few fights with armatures then he would have been able to beat him. But he has grown soft, and he hated it.

He leaned against the rough trunk of the tree and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up later to the sound of voices.

"Are you sure you saw him go this way?", A familiar voice asked, smooth and full of malice.

"I'm positive! I ran to get you as soon as I could Sir Meta Knight.", Another voice said.

Meta Knight. He was there.

Galacta Knight stayed on the same branch, holding his breath as he pressed his back closer to the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm. I shall look around. Please go back to the village for your own safety. I can handle this alone.", He heard Meta Knight said. Galacta Knight could feel his heart beating rapidly inside and he loathed this fear. He was Galacta Knight, a mighty warrior feared throughout the land. He shouldn't fear this lowly knight from Dreamland.

"I know you're there. Come down from the tree.", He hears Meta Knight's voice say. He glanced down carefully and saw that Meta Knight had Galaxia in his hand and was looking up at him for the bottom of the tree he was on.

Galacta Knight curses under his breath as he quickly jumps down from the tree and charges at Meta Knight with his lance.

Meta Knight blocks the attack with his sword and tries to take a few swings at the other knight himself but Galacta Knight swiftly dodges them all.

They seemed to be evenly matched and as the both flew into the air and continued their battle there he couldn't help but feel that this fear was stupid and that he did have a chance against the knight.

"How are you here?", Meta Knight asks as he dodges another attack.

"I didn't mean to come to Dreamland, not yet.", Galacta Knight says as he puts his shield up and blocks a few of the attacks that Meta Knight carries out.

"But you were imprisoned! How did you escape?", Meta Knight asks. He seems very angry.

"Somebody wished for me to be free to NOVA. I am a free person now.", Galacta Knight says.

"Who did such a thing?", Meta Knight asked.

Galacta Knight hesitates with his words a moment before a smile plays on his lips. "A friend."

"No matter, I shall bring you to NOVA myself and wish for your imprisonment once again!", Meta Knight says confidentially.

The two are neck and neck in their fighting, metal clanging against metal, until they both start to slip.

"You will do no such thing Knight of Dreamland, for I am nobody's prisoner. Never again!", He says as he swiftly hits Meta Knight with a sudden attack, causing the other knight to propel down towards the ground. Galacta Knight flies swiftly to where Meta Knight fell and aims his lance at him.

"Any last words, Knight of Dreamland?", Galacta Knight asks.

"Yes, I do have something to say.", Meta Knight says as he quickly stands up and slices through the hole in Galacta Knight's wing, causing him to yell out in agony.

"As long as I am alive, you will never be free. You leave nothing but destruction in your path and that ends now.", Meta Knight says.

Galacta Knight feels like a hive of bees is swarming around inside his head. His mind buzzed with anger at those words and the pain.

He grabbed his lance and stabs the other's hand, causing Meta Knight to lose grip of Galaxia and the sword fall unceremoniously away from the knight.

"Pitiful last words, for you will not be alive much longer and I will always be free.", Galacta Knight says and before he can stab the other knight with a finishing blow he spins around and is teleported away.

"You coward! Come back here!", Galacta Knight yells.

After a minute of yelling at obscenities at someone who wasn't there he decided that it was time to move on.

He looked at the discarded sword left on the ground and reached down to pick it up but when his fingers grazed upon the handle he felt the jolt of lightning. He immediately jumped back, taking his hand off of the sword. It was protected by some sort of magic.

He couldn't just leave the sword there. Something in his mind told him it would be a bad idea to leave it there. Maybe he didn't want Meta Knight to get it again? No, he didn't really care about that. Something just didn't seem right. So he got some thin stems and twisted then together until they were sturdy to make a sort of rope. He wrapped the role around the sword, careful not to touch it and he dragged it along.

His wing dragged behind him in the dirt also, blood dripping out and creating a trail behind him. He saw the trail and sighed as he gathered the wing in his hands and tried to keep all the blood from dripping on the ground and instead soaking into his gloves. When some drops did fall though he pushed some dirt aside with his foot to cover it up. After a while he couldn't carry both his lance and his wing so he had to set his wing down, the wing dragging through the dirt on the ground.  
He really needed to get off this planet. His whole wing was going to be torn off by the end of the day at the rate this is going.

He walked until he came upon a pond. It was a decent decent sized pond with water so clear that you could see all the fish of many colors swimming around in it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn that he saw a dark being move behind the trees. He quickly turned to where he thought he saw someone and saw nothing. Maybe the blood loss was getting to him.

Galacta Knight looked at his reflection in the water and frowned. That coward ran away. Does that mean that he won? Some of his anger seemed to melt away at this thought. Yes, he did win the fight. He had his title back, just where it belonged.

The injured knight, content with this revelation, sat down on the grass in front of the clear pond, looking into the water and watching the fish as his anger slowly went down to it's usual normal level.

"I should have just left while I could..", he mumbles to himself as he watches the fish swim so calm and free.

"Poyo?", He heard someone say. He recognized that voice.

"You!", He says as he quickly turns around and points an accusing finger. He slowly puts his hand down when he sees that before him is not the grey puffball child from before. This puffball is pink and didn’t have the same melancholy atmosphere that hanged around the young puffball from before. "Who are you?"

"Poyo, Kaabii!", The pink puffball says with a smile as he jumps a little in the air in happiness. He was like the opposite of the other puffball.

"Kirby?", He mumbles to himself and then his eyes widen as he realizes that he has heard that name before. The letter. They wanted him to kill this child?

 

"Poyo!", The puffball says as he jumps around the knight while laughing.  
Galacta Knight grips the lance in his hand tightly, slowly raising it. Kirby stops jumping around, perplexed by the knight's movement. Galacta points his lance at the young puffball.

Kirby tilts his head a little to the side in confusion. "Poyo?"

The knight's hands shake slightly. He has killed children before. Whether it was an accident of he blew them up on one of the planets he had destroyed there was no denying the fact. He has never faced a child and directly killed them though.

Kirby's eyes stare at him, confused and innocent. He puts his lance down.

He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to do it because he didn't want to become the man who let him free's pawn. At least, that's the reason he told himself.

Kirby smiled at this action. Then his smile fell when he saw Galaxia on the ground and drops of crimson falling from the knight's wing and onto the ground

"Meda Knigh! Meda Knigh poyo!", He yelled as he pointed to the sword.

"Meta Knight?", He asked confused. Then he looked down at the sword behind him. "Oh..I didn't kill the Knight of Dreamland but he is trying to kill me."

"Hey!", Galacta Knight says in surprise as Kirby suddenly yanks the rope from his hand, undoing the rope and holding the sword close to him. He wasn't affected by the sword's magic. Perhaps he was the heir to it?

"You want it so bad, huh?", He says a bit annoyed but is surprised to not find himself mad at the other. "Fine, go ahead and take it. I don't particularly like swords anyways."

"Poyo, poyo!", Kirby says gratefully but still looks a bit worried about the blood.

"Go and play or something. Just don't tell Meta Knight where I am, ok?", Galacta Knight says and Kirby holds up a fishing pole and points to the pond.

"Oh you're going fishing? I should be on my way anyways.", Galacta Knight says as he starts to walk away.

"Poyo, poyo!", Kirby says as he takes hold of the knight's good wing and tugs on it gently.

"What? You want me to stay?", Galacta Knight asks incredulously and Kirby nods with a smile.  
Galacta Knight sighs as he looks at the puppy dog eyes that the child was giving him. He hardly knew this kid yet he was acting like they were friends.

"I guess I can stay for a while longer.", Galacta Knight says with a shrug, hardly believing that those words came out of his mouth. Kirby does a little victory dance and leads the knight over by the pond, plopping down at the edge of it and patting the space next to him expectantly. Galacta Knight sits next to him and watches the other fish, surprised to see that he was not so bad at it.

Through the oddly comforting silence between the two besides the small happy sounds that Kirby made when he caught a fish and the setting sun he felt tired again, yet he wasn't sure why. He figured that all the blood that he lost could play a huge factor in his tiredness.

He closed his eyes and then opened them and when he closed them once again they didn't open.  
At least, they didn't open until later. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in an actual bed. He hadn't slept in a bed in so long that he found himself wanting to just continue laying down on it instead of questioning why or how he even got there in the first place. Instead of this stupid reasoning of his brain however he tossed the soft covers off of him and jumped off the bed, quickly grabbing his lance and shield on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He tried to ignore the headache that came along with some dizziness and the still bothersome pain in his wing.

He looked at his wings and sighed. Someone had tried to wrap bandages around them but they must have had no prior experience in such a thing since they had badly wrapped them. There was no use in trying to fix them since they were already crusted up and slightly sticky due to all the blood that had been put on them so he just placed them on the table.

The room he was in appeared to the only room in the cozy house, containing only the bed and table, a small box with wires hanging out of it, a light that hanged above on a single wire, a small fridge, and a large shelf full of nick-knacks.

Despite the cozy and homey appearance the house seemed to illuminate he didn't feel right inside of it, like the walls might cave in at any moment and trap him inside. He knew that this was silly but once again he found the impulse to leave such a place. He went to the door, hand on the knob, but before he could turn it the door was flung open.

"Poyo!", Said the pink puffball at the doorway with a smile, not aware that he had hit the knight on the face with the door.

"Kirby? So this is your place? I should have known.", Galacta Knight says and the puffball jumps in the air with a laugh, happy to see his new friend awake.

Galacta Knight looked out the window and saw that the house was outside of the village, not too close but it wasn't that far off. He wasn't safe here.

"Thank you for your help Kirby, I'll be leaving.", Galacta Knight says and Kirby quickly scrambles to block the doorway. His stomach turns at the thought of not being able to get out but he pushes it aside.

"What's wrong?", He asks. Did the child wish for some sort of reward?

"S-Sday, poyo!", He said, stumbling over the word.

"You want me to stay here? It would be inconvenient for me to intrude. Besides, I am a mighty warrior, the best one as a matter of fact. You should fear me, child!", Galacta Knight says but Kirby doesn't listen to it.

"I suppose I should lay low, at least..at least until my wing heals.", He said hesitantly. He didn't want to think of the possibility of his wing not healing. He had never obtained an injury this great in one of his wings.

Kirby jumps in the air, going up to the knight and very carefully took his shield and lance from his hands and took the knight's hands into his own, spinning them both around in some sort of dance.  
Galacta Knight scowled under his mask at such fast actions but quickly simmered down and found himself oddly amused by the other's antics.

The two enjoyed the other's company, Galacta Knight trying to use his years of solitude as an excuse as to why he was actually staying and not hiding on the other side of the planet where it would be much safer instead.

Kirby and him were watching moving images with words that depicted an entertaining story on the box with the wires. Galacta Knight had never seen such a thing before and he found himself entranced by it. Kirby had stated that it was called a 'DV' but he couldn't tell between his D's and his T's so Galacta Knight wasn't to sure.

 

Then there was a knock.  
Galacta Knight jumped slightly at the sudden noise, his attention being broken from the box.

"Kirby, it's Meta Knight. I must tell you something important.", Meta Knight's voice came from outside the door.

The both of them looked at each other and quickly scrambles about. Galacta Knight hid his lance and shield under the bed and looked around for a hiding space.

"Poyo!", Kirby whispered as he shoved the knight in the space between the wall and the bed, putting a pillow on him to try and cover him up more.

Galacta Knight held his breath and tried to make himself as small as possible as Kirby went over to the door and opened it.

"What took so long to answer?", Meta Knight asked and Galacta Knight could hear Kirby falter on his words, obviously not used to lying.

"Kirby..", Meta Knight's voice said, interrupting Kirby's rambling. "What is Galaxia doing here?"

Kirby went up to the sword from where it leaned on the wall and took it in his hands, giving the blade back to it's rightful owner. Then to answer the question he was asked he pointed at his fishing pole.

"You found it while going fishing?", Meta Knight asks and Kirby nods in confirmation. It wasn't entirely a lie.

Meta Knight seems troubled by this and sighs. "I should have told you sooner, you could have gotten hurt."

"Poyo?", Kirby asks as he tilts his head.

"Galacta Knight, a powerful warrior has made his way to Dreamland. I have disabled him so he can't fly away but he still is a great danger..Be careful and try not to wander too far from the village. He's pink and he wears a mask like mine and has white wings. If you find him come tell me immediately and don't try to fight him ok?", Meta Knight says and Kirby nods hesitantly.

"Good. Now, I must be off. Dreamland is in danger if that destructive knight is lurking about.", Meta Knight says but before he can even take a step to the door Kirby tapped on his shoulder.

"Poyo!", Kirby says as he holds up a picture. The picture was a crayon drawing of Kirby and Meta Knight having what appeared to be sandwiches under the stars. Meta Knight sighs.  
"Kirby, I know I said we'd have a picnic soon but this situation is much too dire to spend time on picnics. When all of this is cleared up we'll go do that.", Meta Knight says. Kirby looks down sadly at this response but nods.

"Goodnight Kirby. Please stay safe.", Meta Knight says as he pats the other on the shoulder and takes his leave.

After a few seconds of silence after the door is closed, Galacta Knight comes out from his hiding place, somehow feeling a bit guilty for ruining their plans.

He thinks about saying an apology but immediately goes against this thought. It wasn't his fault that Meta Knight chose to make a big deal out of nothing. Meta Knight ruined his own picnic, not him.  
But, he found himself not wanting to see the usually happy puffball so glum so at night while he lay on the rug on the floor with a spare pillow and cover while Kirby slept on his bed he came up with a plan that made his insides feel like they were going to rot by how nice he was acting. He usually wasn't this nice to anyone before he was imprisoned, but then again, he didn't really know any children before then.

In the morning when Kirby set off outside, upset by the fact that his new friend couldn't come and play with the village children with him, Galacta Knight set out his 'plan'.

When he was done with the first part of his plan and had little to do he watched some of the box, feeling like he was gaining more knowledge about today's generation as he watched commercials and sitcoms. He tried to ignore the pain in his wing that didn't seem to stop.

When it was nearly nightfall and the knight was already bored of the box Kirby had come back, a smile on his face as he saw the other doing just fine besides the whole wing situation.

"Hey Kirby..The box said that tonight the should be a clear sky so why not go see the stars?", Galacta Knight asks as he holds up the basket.

Kirby's eyes seemed to instantly light up at the statement and he bounced over to the knight, tugging at his good wing so they can hurry up and go, quickly swiping a blanket from his bed.

Galacta Knight couldn't help but chuckle at this and followed with the basket in his hands.

The two of them went out on a grassy hill behind the house. Kirby ran to the top and took the blanket in his hands and spread it out so they could sit on it instead of the slightly scratchy grass. Galacta Knight placed the basket down and the two of them sat and watched the stars.

Galacta Knight couldn't help but smile as Kirby opened the basket, taking out one of the sandwiches that the knight had made and started eating it as he looked up at the amazing view above.  
Galacta Knight looked up at the skies and his heart dropped. He wanted to be up there among those stars once again. He wanted to be completely free but now with his wing torn and many people after him he didn't feel free at all! Hiding away was no sort of freedom.  
Kirby seemed to sense this woe and took out one of the sandwiches and handed it to the knight, urging the other to have one.

Galacta Knight took the sandwich and couldn't help but feel some of the sadness go away. Why did this puffball make him feel this way? He has never wanted a friend before but here he was on a picnic with a puffball that he had met a few days ago. It all seemed kind of silly to him but he guessed that the puffball had this effect on others. Meta Knight seemed to care for the other also so at least he wasn't alone with unintentionally getting attached to the child. He still couldn't believe that someone went through all of the trouble of setting him free to have him kill such a pure person. What harm could Kirby ever cause?

The two watched the stars and Galacta Knight couldn't help but feel that maybe this situation wasn't so bad after all.

The next two weeks go by and Galacta Knight has finally stopped his denial that Kirby wasn't his friend and that he didn't care about the puffball.

The two would play board games inside or watch a movie that Kirby would bring back, even if they were so sickeningly sweet that they made him nauseous. They had even despite Galacta Knight's reluctance, made a fort out of all the pillows and covers in the house.

Everything was going great on the outside. Except, it really was going downhill.

Galacta Knight tried his best to take care of his wing but it all wasn't enough. He could see and feel the infection set in slowly until everything feels hot and his vision goes hazy.

After the second week of staying at the other's house his health seemed to collapse and Kirby noticed quickly.

Galacta Knight lay there on the bed, Kirby letting him sleep there out of worry, sickly and curled up in a ball. He couldn't see clearly anymore, everything seeming to spin around him. The agonizing pain wouldn't stop for even a second, his wound pulsated and everything seemed to ache. He felt like he was going to die.

"Thanks f-for everything K-Kirby but my time is up..", He said slowly. He was convinced of his own words. He saw the fear in Kirby's eyes at these words but he couldn't register the other's feelings. He couldn't register anything. So when Kirby ran out the door as fast as he could he couldn't think anything of it as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

He awoke to the sound of the door opening. Two sets of feet could be heard and he looked up and saw Kirby along with Meta Knight. He didn't bother doing anything, convinced that he was bound to die either way and there was no use avoiding the inevitable.

When Meta Knight's eyes saw the feverish knight he quickly pulled out Galaxia and was about to swing at the other but Kirby yelled out and stood in front of the sick knight to protect him.  
"Kirby, move out of the way! This must be done!", Meta Knight yells.

"Poyo no!", Kirby yells back defiantly. Meta Knight tries to move the other away using force but Kirby doesn't budge.

"Kirby, he is dangerous! He's a threat to everyone in this galaxy!", Meta Knight tried to reason but Kirby shakes his head.

"Gala Knigh..fwend!", Kirby says earnestly and Meta Knight flinches at these words.

"Kirby, he's not your friend. He'll end up killing you!", Meta Knight says but Kirby still doesn't move from his spot.

"Kirby.", Galacta Knight all but wheezes, not caring how weak he sounded at the moment as he seemed to pause at each word "I am over with, my time has come. I will die either way."

"Gala Knigh no!", Kirby pleads, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's for the best.", He rasps. He looks over to Meta Knight and grins under his mask despite all these feelings running rampant inside of him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

And with that he closed his eyes and fell into another feverish sleep.

When he opened his eyes once more he was surprised to find that he was able to open his eyes at all and that he wasn't burning in the pits of eternal fire as some people insist happens after death. He was still alive. He wasn't sure whether or not this was a thing he should celebrate.

"Has he hurt you in anyway?", He heard Meta Knight ask Kirby. Kirby shook his head no.

"Has he asked for anything?", Meta Knight asked and Kirby thought about the question for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Really? What exactly did he ask for?", Meta Knight asked a bit of concern poking out in his voice. Kirby went over to the large shelf and took a piece of paper out and Meta Knight immediately recognized it and he seemed to feel shame.

The picnic. He had completely forgot about it.

"He asked to go on a picnic?", Meta Knight asks and Kirby nods. Meta Knight seemed to not understand why. It didn't really add up after all. Why would Galacta Knight, one of the most feared warriors in the galaxy, not kill the child when he had multiple chances to do so? Did Meta Knight misjudge him after all?

No, he couldn't have. Galacta Knight has done horrible things and it has made him a horrible person.

Galacta Knight sits up in bed, groaning at the fever he still had. He put a hand up to his face and noticed immediately that something was missing.

"My mask!", He yells out in surprise which causes the other two in the room quickly go over to him.

"You have a fever, wearing your mask will only make it worse.", Meta Knight says.

Kirby smiled at the unmasked knight, happy to know that Galacta Knight's face was just like his and Meta Knight's besides their different colors. It made him feel like one day he might grow up and look as cool as they did.

"I'm not dead.", Galacta Knight states in wonder.

"Unfortunately, you aren't. Me and Kirby have made a deal. You are to listen to me and hurt anyone or step foot into the village. In exchange I will not send you to Nova or take your life.", Meta Knight says. Galacta Knight scowls at this but sighs.

"What choice do I have? Don't expect me to be nice to you.", Galacta Knight says bitterly.

"Same goes to you.", Meta Knight says back.

Kirby smiles a relieved smile despite the silent battle between the two. Galacta Knight was going to stay and that was all that seemed to matter to him at that moment.

After two days the fever was completely gone and the bedridden knight was well enough to put his mask on again without feeling like he was going to overheat. He was glad to have it back on again, he felt embarrassed with his face and his reactions out in the open.

Meta Knight had gotten some medical supplies and patched him up those two days, applying disinfectant to the wound and wrapping it in bandages.

"I'm not sure if it's going to heal properly..", Meta Knight said.

"I know.", Galacta Knight said back.

Now that he was up and running he found himself to be quite bored with things.

Playing the same boardgames over and over with Kirby wasn't as much enjoyable anymore despite Kirby's undying love for them.

Now that Meta Knight was no longer a major threat he was free to go outside as long he was accompanied by Meta Knight much to his dismay.

He and Kirby would play sports with each other at these times, Meta Knight sometimes joining in when he felt like it.  
One day when Kirby went to go to the village to play with the other kids Meta Knight stayed inside the house with him.

The two talked occasionally, their tones usually harsh when they conversed.

"Meta Knight..", Galacta Knight said getting the attention of the other knight.

"What is it?", The knight said as he looked up from the book that he was reading.

"That Waddle Dee with the blue bandana..Is he..?", Galacta Knight asked and Meta Knight blinked in surprise at the question.

"No, he's not dead. He luckily recovered well.", He said. Galacta Knight stayed silent at this news but felt a weight he wasn't aware was even there lift from him.

"Galacta Knight, this friend you mentioned that day we fought. Who was it?", Meta Knight asks.  
"I don't know.", Galacta Knight says truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?", Meta Knight asks.

"I mean exactly that, I don't know. NOVA stated that the man had the right to anonymity under the confidentiality of making wishes. This man sent me a letter that stated that he was a friend but he is no friend of mine, for that I am certain.", Galacta Knight says.

"The letter, what does it say?", Meta Knight asks. Galacta Knight hesitates but reaches into his mask and takes out the folded up letter and hands it to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight scans over it and looks up expectantly.

"If it isn't obvious enough for you by now Blueberry, I am not going to kill you or Kirby. I want to be free. I'm not going to let someone come and dictate me, even if they helped me escape that dreadful prison.", Galacta Knight says.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you betraying us.", Meta Knight mutters.

"So you believe me?", Galacta Knight asks.

"I probably wouldn't have before but I have already read this letter. I knew that if you showed it to me that I could trust you to some degree.", Meta Knight explains.

"Some degree, huh?", Galacta Knight asks jokingly.  
"You are still who you are and a hundred thousand years in a crystal cage can not change that."

"Yeah I guess you are right about that."

Meta Knight stays silent at this and looks away from the other knight, Galacta Knight quite greatful that the knight had stopped staring at him.

"But..even if you are vile I will do my best to help protect you when the time arises.", Meta Knight says and Galacta Knight is shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Why?"

"Don't mistake it as me even caring slightly about you. I'll do it for Kirby and Kirby alone. He looks up to you and would be heartbroken if you were to die.", Meta Knight says and Galacta Knight rolls this over in his mind.

"I didn't think about it that way.", He mumbles thoughtfully.

"Well you should. If you do anything out of line to disappoint or mislead him then you will be sorry.", Meta Knight says threateningly, his voice rising slightly at each word.

"Relax. I won't do no such thing. Not on purpose at least.", Galacta Knight says and Meta Knight grunts in response and goes back to reading the book he had in his hands.

Kirby. What an odd fellow he was. He was told by Meta Knight the destruction that Galacta Knight could do, the destruction that Galacta Knight has done, yet he looks up and smiles at the knight with no fear and just happiness to see his friend. It was odd and at times Galacta Knight find it unnerving that the puffball could be so forgiving and open-minded. He didn't deserve this friendship. He didn't deserve any sort of friendship, especially not after he has spent his whole life deceiving and lying to those who thought they were his friends. No, every attempted friendship he had was a lie or it ended up horribly. It was the reason why he tried to avoid making friends.

"Meta Knight?", Galacta Knight said to get the other knight's attention once more. The knight mentioned sighed and looked up from his book that he just wanted to read in peace.

"What now?", He asked, voice slightly annoyed.

"Why would anyone want to kill Kirby?", He asked. It had been on his mind for a while.

"Kirby has a lot of enemies.", Meta Knight says and Galacta Knight snorts at this.

"Kirby? Him having enemies? How come?"

"He's a training star warrior. He has saved this land many times from others who have tried to bring evil upon it. Any one of them could have sent you that letter.", He says.

"It would have to be one you have went against too though. The letter did say that they wanted me to kill you too.", Galacta Knight says. These words seem to make Meta Knight freeze for a few seconds, as if a possibility striked his mind.  
"Galacta Knight. How did you get the letter?", He asks.

"It was sent to me by a puffball. They looked almost exactly like Kirby except they were grey.", Galacta Knight said. Meta Knight gripped the book in his hands tightly. "Why? Do you know who could have done it?"

"I'm almost certain..", Meta Knight says, his voice strained slightly as if he was holding back some sort of fear. "I need to go prepare."

Meta Knight quickly got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the door, leaving Galacta Knight confused by what just happened. Who is this person who wrote him the letter?  
He didn't know, and he continued to not know the next week.

Meta Knight became what Galacta Knight liked to call 'a paranoid blueberry'. If he wasn't training by himself then he was training with Galacta Knight or Kirby. Galacta Knight didn't really mind the training, it making him stronger and keeping him being bored but he knew that training nonstop like Meta Knight was probably not a good thing.

Meta Knight refused to sleep some nights, opting to stare out the window and keep guard from heaven knows what. This person, Meta Knight refused to tell him who it was, they must be powerful to evoke such a strong reaction to the knight of Dreamland.

One morning Galacta Knight woke up quite early and saw the knight slumped over on a chair next to the window, Galaxia leaning against the chair. Galacta Knight smirked at this, glad that the knight was getting some rest instead of running around like a fool.

He looked over to Kirby's bed, expecting Kirby to be sound asleep under the covers with some drool going down the side of his mouth as he snored softly only to see an empty bed.

Galacta Knight stared at the empty bed and processed it in his mind. Kirby usually didn't go out and play at this time of the day, especially when Meta Knight has been paranoid about Kirby being out of his sight for five seconds.

"Meta Knight.", Galacta Knight said, not really happy that he had to wake the knight up. Said knight jumped at the sound of his name and groggily woke up  
.  
"What?", He asked.

"Where's Kirby?", Galacta Knight asked.

"What do you mean where's Kirby, he's right the-", Meta Knight says but then stops when he looks over to the bed and finds it empty.

Meta Knight shoots up from the chair and goes over to the bed, looking under all the covers and pillows on the small bed even though it was obvious at first glance that their was nobody there.  
"Kirby? Where are you?", Meta Knight asks out loud. Galacta Knight looks around the room and sighs. He wasn't in there.

"Kirby isn't in here. We should look outside.", Galacta Knight says and Meta Knight nods back.

"I'll go look in the village, you go look in the forest or out in back.", Meta Knight says.

Galacta Knight nods, not wanting to argue with the distressed knight and because he felt worried for his pink friend.

The two of them part their ways, Meta Knight flying into the sky quickly as soon as he gets out of the house. Galacta Knight starts walking towards the forest, his wing not fully healed much to his dismay.  
The knight looked everywhere he could. He called out the lost puffball's name as he looked behind bushes and trees. There was no sign of him though.

He clenched his hands at his sides and kicked at a rock in the middle of a path he was walking on. The thought of the letter writer putting Kirby in harm's way made him want to take his lance and stab them in the head.

He should have expected this though, it was a trend after all. He makes a friend and then they go. Nothing good comes from being close to the Knight of Destruction, nothing good at all.

When it was the afternoon and hours had passed the knight made his way back, hoping that Meta Knight had found Kirby and that he was just playing around in the village but when he made his way to Kirby's house and saw Meta Knight standing there alone he knew that it wasn't so.

Meta Knight heard the approaching footsteps and looked up from the ground hopefully, but Galacta Knight saw his shoulders slump when he realized it was just him.

Galacta Knight stood by the other knight, not needing to say anything when their progress in finding Kirby was painfully obvious. They both had found nothing.

"They have him. I'm sure of it.", Meta Knight says.

"If so, won't you tell who 'they' is?", Galacta Knight asked and Meta Knight sighed but complied.

"Not to long ago the Mirror World was threatening Dreamland. I went to go and fight to protect Dreamland but when I reached the mirror there was someone already there. They..They looked just like me except they weren't. They were darker and their wings were tattered. I fought as best as I could but I lost against them and they sealed me into the mirror and broke it into pieces.", Meta Knight says as memories play back in his head.

"Kirby got all the pieces back though. He went through so much trouble to go and get all of them to free me. He even beat my dark doppelganger."  
"So he wants revenge?", Galacta Knight asks.

"Assumedly so...", Meta Knight said. "I shouldn't have fell asleep last night. Now Kirby is in danger again and it's all my fault"

Galacta Knight's eyes widened at how the other knight's voice cracked slightly as if he was on the verge of tears. Kirby must have been lucky to be able beat someone that Meta Knight couldn't. This person must be powerful.

Galacta Knight hesitated before placing a hand on Meta Knight's shoulder, not knowing what to do in situations such as these that probably required him to offer some sort of consolation.

"It wasn't your fault, you were tired. If anything I should have offered to take over tonight and take watch. But never mind blaming someone! We need to go find Kirby.", Galacta Knight says and Meta Knight seems to straighten up after those words and stand taller.

"You're right. Pardon my foolishness.", Meta Knight says and Galacta Knight cracks a smile.

"It's fine you emotional blueberry. Let's just try to find Kirby.", Galacta Knight says.

"Where do we start though? We don't really have anything to go on..", Meta Knight says.

"We need to think of a way to get him to show himself."

The both of them think for a few seconds.

"I got it!", Meta Knight exclaims.

"What is it?"

"In the letter, he said he wanted me and Kirby dead. So you must take my body to him.", Meta Knight says and Galacta Knight looks at him like he's crazy.

"I'm not killing you.", He says.

"I didn't ask you to. I'll play dead.", Meta Knight says.

"Your mask though..", Galacta Knight says. "It makes your eyes glow when you're awake."

"Then..Then I'll take it off.", Meta Knight says. Meta Knight slowly takes off his mask, avoiding the other's gaze. He hands Galacta Knight the mask and looks down at the ground, his cheeks a rosy red. Galacta Knight blinked as he looked at the other knight.

"Well saying you're dead won't work either.", Galacta Knight says thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"You're blushing like crazy. Dead people don't do that. We'll just say you're unconscious and that I wanted to kill you in front of him.", Galacta Knight says. Before Meta Knight could say anything back Galacta Knight takes his lance and makes a small cut on his hand.

"What are you doing?", Meta Knight asks alarmed.

"Well he's not going to think you're unconscious if he sees no injuries on you, now hold still!", Galacta Knight says. Meta Knight complies, standing still as Galacta Knight take his cut and rubs the slowly oozing blood on top of Meta Knight's head.

"There. I used blunt force to knock you out and went out looking for him.", Galacta Knight says the story out loud satisfied.

Meta Knight nods in approval, resisting the urge to wipe the blood off of his head.

"Well, just close your eyes and pretend to sleep. I think I know where he is.", Galacta Knight says as he picks up Meta Knight, trying to hold both the knight and his lance in his hands.

After he shifts the weight of them and can successfully carry both of them he starts walking to the same pond where he had met Kirby. He didn't really think much about it but that figure he saw moving behind the trees. It must have been him.

Meta Knight is quiet, the only sound coming out of him is his soft breathing as he keeps his eyes shut.

When they reach the pond there is nobody there. He still stands in front of the pond, looking at the trees behind it and waits for some kind of movement.

"Show yourself!", He yells and sure enough he hears a surprised yelp as the same figure that gave him the message on that uninhabited planet fell from a nearby tree.

"Where is he?", Galacta Knight demands as he points his lance as best as he can at the child with Meta Knight still his arms.

"Poyo, poyo!", The young puffball said alarmed as he backed away from the knight.

"Hey!", He heard a voice say from behind. Galacta Knight turned around quickly and if he didn't have Meta Knight in his hands he would have thought that the dark figure that stood in front of him was him.

"Point your lance away from him.", The dark counterpart said. Galacta Knight hesitantly complied, pointing his lance away from the grey puffball.

"Where is Kirby? The pink one. I will trade him for this lowly knight.", Galacta Knight says and Dark Meta Knight looks intrigued by the body he carried in his hands.

"The knight, give him to me.", Dark demands and Galacta Knight shakes his head.

"Give me Kirby of the Stars and I will give you The Knight of Dreamland", Galacta Knight says and Dark laughs darkly at this.

"You have courage but you are foolish! How are you so sure that your Kirby isn't dead?", Dark asks and Galacta Knight can feel Meta Knight tense up in his arms. Galacta Knight grips the handle of his lance tightly. If this knight killed Kirby he would rip him to pieces.

"You didn't.", Galacta Knight says.

"Maybe so. I knew you would develop a soft spot for that pink idiot. It seems that it didn't extend to the knight though.", Dark says as he slowly approaches Galacta Knight. Galacta slowly walks backwards as the other approaches.

"Show me him and I will hand you the knight.", Galacta Knight says.

"Alright. If you want to see him so bad, then who am I to not comply.", The dark Meta Knight says as he rushes towards Galacta Knight and stabs him with a needle on his side.

Galacta Knight curses, dropping Meta Knight and trying to stab the dark one. He only manages to make a scrape on the other's arm.

His hands shake slightly as he pulls the needle out of him, the contents that were inside of it were already in him. He could feel his grip on his lance go weak and it slips out of his hand and drops to the ground.

"Y-You coward.", Galacta Knight struggles to say as he can feel whatever was put into him go in effect. His eyes drooped and it took all that he had to just stay standing.

"It's not cowardly to use your resources when you can.", Dark Meta Knight says as he walks towards Galacta Knight with his sword in his hand.

Galacta Knight cursed quietly as he fell over, all his energy seeming to drain away from him.  
"Goodbye Galacta Knight.", The dark knight says before he lifts his sword and prepares to strike. Before Galacta Knight closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep he sees Meta Knight attack the other.

Then he's suddenly on a planet he hasn't been on for many many years. He feels the familiar feeling of compacted loose rock under his foot and the coldness hit his skin.  
He knew this planet. He had friends here, he trained here. Flashes of familiar faces played through his mind that made him feel cold in the inside.  
He had destroyed this planet. He had to, he swears that he had to do it. Everyone on the planet was dead due to warriors he couldn't stop and there was nothing left. So he grew stronger and stronger and when he came back he destroyed it. The mass graveyard was blown to bits that day yet there he stood.

"Brother..", He heard a voice whisper, the voice sounding terrified.

He looked behind him and his eyes went wide. No, this couldn't be.

"Brother you're not supposed to be here. Wake up!"

Then his eyes snapped open and he immediately regretted opening them. There was a relentless pounding in his head that wouldn't stop and every light source made his eyes sting and water.  
He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He couldn't move.

When his dizzy vision stopped turning he realized that he was in a cage. The cage was small and his wings were folded painfully just so they could fit inside of it.

He could feel his stomach turn at the familiar feeling of captivity. He took his shaking hands and tried to push against the bars but they wouldn't budge.

He was trapped. What if he would end up staying here for a hundred years, or a thousand? No, this cage wasn't like the crystal prison. It offered no necessities he needed to live. If he stayed in this cage he would rot in it.

This thought made this rising feeling inside of him burst and before he knew it he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was suffocating. His heart beat fast and everything was spinning and he wanted out. He wanted to be free, oh god, please no more of being trapped.

"Poyo?", He heard someone say softly.

He managed to look to where the noise was coming from and through his muddled vision he saw someone familiar.

It was Kirby. He was in the cage beside him and was looking at the knight with worried eyes.

"Kirby.", Galacta Knight breathed like if he spoke too loud the puffball might disappear..

"Gala Knigh!", Kirby said with a smile.

Galacta Knight looked at Kirby and couldn't help but smile also, most of the fear that he felt seeming to dissipate. Sure he was trapped but so was Kirby. He deserved to be trapped all of his life but Kirby didn't deserve such a fate. He had his whole life ahead of him.

With this new mindset Galacta Knight breathed in and out, focusing on each breath and calming down.

"Mach Tornado!", He said out loud as he carried out said attack. Much to his relief the bars broke apart and he was free.

He flapped his wings a few times, unbending them as he went over to Kirby's cage and undid the lock easily.

"Let's get out of here.", Galacta Knight says and Kirby smiles and nods in agreement.

The two of them look around the room they are in. It's a small and dirty room, the only light source a lone light bulb that swayed above them.

"Might have to use Mach Tornado again..", Galacta Knight mumbles as he gives up on trying to open the only door in the room. It was locked and made of steel.

"Poyo, poyo?,", Kirby said as he pointed towards the wall that faced away from the door.

"This wall? What about it?", Galacta Knight asked. He heard nothing on the other side.

Kirby pointed to the wall once again and spun around and made a whirring sound as he hit the wall. Galacta Knight snorted in amusement at the impression of his attack.

"Alright. I'll use Mach Tornado on the wall. I don't see why I should though.", Galacta Knight says but does the attack anyways, hitting the wall and creating a hole. He quickly flapped his wings when he was outside, careful not to fall down. The floor they were on was pretty high up. It looked like an abandoned factory of some sorts.

"Come on Kirby. We need to find out where both Meta Knights are.", Galacta Knight says and Kirby nods, inhaling some air and floating behind Galacta Knight who was trying not to fly too fast for the other's sake.

The two flew, Galacta Knight leading the way in the skies, looking for the pond where he had so easily let himself get captured. It was almost ridiculous how easily he let himself get caught but it was almost as ridiculously easy how he escaped. It all worked out though, he got Kirby back. Kirby seemed unharmed which was good.

When the two made it to the pond it was quite a scene. Some of the grass was stained red with blood and Galaxia lay on the ground.

"Meda poyo..", Kirby says with worry lacing in his voice as he looks at the discarded sword. With determined eyes he inhales the sword, turning into Sword Kirby. It still secretly amazed Galacta Knight at how well Kirby could wield Galaxia. He had seen him train with Meta Knight and it was not a sight to laugh at. Meta Knight never would allow Galacta Knight to train with Kirby though so he never got to really see the puffball's true power but he could feel it.

"We need to find him. If things went bad he might have teleported away.", Galacta Knight says and Kirby nods.

The two of them walk through the forest together and find nothing. When they decide it was a lost cause there they went back to that abandoned factory but there was no one there.

"Poyo..", Kirby said as he dragged Galaxia along. He looked tired and worried but still determined.

"We'll find them.", Galacta Knight says out loud.

"Oh will you now?", A voice came from above.

Galacta Knight whipped around and put his lance, blocking the sudden sword attack from one of the men they were looking for.

"Missed me so badly?", Dark Meta Knight said and Galacta Knight throws him off, Dark not flinching from the action and landing on his feet.

"Why do you try so hard, just give up!", They yell as they charge towards Galacta Knight.

"Not a chance. I do what I want.", Galacta Knight says as he moves out of the way quickly and puts in a few attacks of his own.

Dark Meta Knight grunts as a few of the attacks hit him.

"Not bad..but can you hit a moving target?", They ask. Galacta Knight grips his lance knowing what was going to happen.

Suddenly Dark Meta Knight teleports behind him and Galacta Knight meets him, blocking his sword attack.

Then he's to his side.

Galacta Knight curses at the foolishness and directs his sword beam at the other. Dark just teleports away before the beam can hit him.

"Teleporting away? I guess both Meta Knights are cowards.", Galacta Knight says.

"Don't you dare compare me to that fool!", Dark yells in anguish as he uses Mach Tornado. Galacta Knight barely gets out of the way in time to not get hit.  
"You're right, you're much worse than this world's Meta Knight, at least he can hit me!", Galacta Knight says and gasps when he feels to tip of a blade hit his arm. He jumps back and points his lance at the other.

"Spoke too soon did you not?", Dark says with a slight tone of amusement. Galacta Knight says nothing, just letting out another sword beam that the other teleported away from.

Then everything started moving too fast.

"Poyo!", He heard Kirby say. He quickly turned to look at the star warrior. There was blood on his arm and he was swinging Galaxia all around him like someone had been there.

Then he felt it.

"You shouldn't get so distracted in battle.", Dark says and Galacta Knight chokes as he looks down. 

He had been impaled on his side, the sword going halfway into him. He barely hears Kirby's frightened scream as he hit the ground, the pain too much. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to function.

He watched through hazy vision as Kirby started to fight with Dark.

"Kirby..", He muttered but it felt to him like he was screaming it. "It's..too..dangerous."

His muttered words fell deaf to the young Star Warrior's ears as he kept fighting.

Galacta Knight could feel the blood pour out, the sticky red substance coating his side that he lay on.  
He tries to stand up but his legs won't follow his commands and his arms feel like lead. Would this really be his fate? To see Kirby die to this enemy. He felt sick at the thought.

When did he even allow this puffball to worm his way into his heart, to become his friend. Sometimes Galacta Knight even sort of saw Kirby like a son but he knew Meta Knight felt the same way and he didn't want to interfere with that so he thought maybe he can be a crazy uncle with trust issues.

If he had told himself that he had gotten attached to this puffball who loved to eat and play and couldn't even pronounce his name he would have laughed and killed this imposter. But here he was. Worried that this puffball would come to the same demise that he was fated with.

Galacta Knight watched the fight through hazy vision, mostly not able to decipher what was happening. After a while he heard a voice say his name.

"Galacta Knight!", He heard. He felt as if he turned his head away from the fight then Kirby might not be there when he looked back so he kept staring straight ahead and ignored the voice.  
The voice obviously didn't see this turmoil and turned him into his back. He tried to turn to his side again but that made the pain more unbearable so he stood still.

The voice apparently belonged to Meta Knight who was trying to take off his mask to get better access to his gaping wound.

"Stay awake! Don't give up, Kirby will be expecting you when he wins this fight.", Meta Knight says.  
Galacta Knight says nothing, the pain numbing his mind and the blood loss making him feel weak. He wanted to close his eyes and escape it all. He wanted to go to sleep.

But Meta Knight was right. Kirby was out there fighting and he was expecting him. He couldn't let the exhausted Star Warrior come back and find a pathetic corpse. He used all of his strength to keep his eyes open.

He felt the searing pain somehow grow worse as Meta Knight wraps something around the wound.  
"This should stop the bleeding.", He says. That's good. No more bleeding.

After a while of almost dozing off and thinking about what he was going to do with his life after he survived this he hears the sound of a pained yelp and then silence.

Then there's Kirby. He stands next to Meta Knight, looking over him with wide sad eyes.  
He gives the wounded knight a hug, one that was not to tight to hurt him more but with enough strength to prove there was a message.

Galacta Knight looks up at him with pleading eyes.

Kirby stared at him for a while, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Gala Knigh.", He says with a shaky breath..

"Ids..ids okay poyo. It's okay.", Kirby says, stumbling over his words. Meta Knight bows his head.  
It was okay. It was all okay. He was going to be free. No more weight of his regrets, his disappointments, and the threat that loomed above him and everybody. This threat loomed above everybody he had ever held close to him and the threat was always carried out eventually. His had been long prolonged and he was far from free these last years.

But with the threat that was death finally carried out as he closed his eyes to the sight of Kirby sobbing and Meta Knight shedding a tear he knew that he was finally and undoubtedly free.


End file.
